


SuperCat Week: Clothes Sharing

by supercatandfriends



Series: SuperCat Week: Tropes and Cliches [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercatandfriends/pseuds/supercatandfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a super short fic written for the prompt of "clothes sharing".<br/>Established SuperCat</p>
            </blockquote>





	SuperCat Week: Clothes Sharing

“I can’t exactly wear the same thing I wore yesterday,” Kara groaned, staring at her pants on the floor.

“Why not? I actually took the time to fold your shirt last night,” Cat rolled over and stared at the other woman, who was standing in the middle of her room in her underwear with her hands on her hips.

“Winn complimented my outfit. He’d notice,” Kara sighed, looking at the ceiling as if an answer lay in the ceiling fan.

“Well, just grab something out of my closet. It isn’t a big deal,” Cat offered, sitting up in bed and stretching her arms above her head. She arched her back and Kara was momentarily mesmerized by the outlines of her ribs, “Just… don’t get anything on it and remember to bring it back.”

“Yeah. Yeah, that should work…” Kara mumbled, walking off to search the closet for something that even vaguely resembled something she would wear, “And the pants should be fine. Who would notice the pants?”

“Better hurry up, you’re going to be late,” Cat glanced at the clock, about thirty minutes to get to the office. She followed Kara into her closet.

“Am I going to get fired if I’m late?” Kara asked, riffling through the clothes racks for an acceptable shirt. Cat came up behind her and immediately pulled out a light green button down for her. Kara pulled it on and started buttoning it up.

“I doubt you’d get fired, but there might be consequences.” Cat teased, wrapping her arms around Kara from behind.

“Stop it,” Kara whined as Cat started kissing her neck, “I’ve got to get dressed.”

“You’ve still got twenty minutes,” Cat was already unbuttoning Kara’s shirt and slipping it off her shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more Supercat stuff, you should follow me on tumblr
> 
> supercatandfriends.tumblr.com


End file.
